Lines Between Black and Red
by kwiluvu
Summary: / / Or, The One Where Everyone's Read Too Much Homestuck. Maka's on a quest to fill all of her quadrants despite not understanding auspisticism correctly, Kilik's wondering why Homestuck is suddenly a big deal, and Kid is more than ready to to end his kismesissitude with Black Star. / / This was supposed to be a one-shot, and now it isn't. Oops.


_**A/N: WOWOWOWOW I am so, so sorry for not updating ASAS, guys! I hit a total block, but the newest chapter is almost finished! In the meantime, enjoy this slightly silly one-shot. I've read far too much Homestuck. Oh, also, my writing style has changed a bit, mainly in the fact that I default to present tense.**_

* * *

><p>"What." Kid sighs exasperatedly at the simple answer from the bluenette before him.<p>

"Black Star, honestly. It's not like I'm trying to explain_leprechaun _romance! Troll quadrants are easy to understand, and you and I are clearly in spades. It's the opposite of Soul and Maka; they're in redrom, obviously."

"... Right," he says slowly. "I still don't understand what you're talking about, Kiddo. It can't be too important if a big guy like me doesn't understand!" He laughs, crossing his arms over his chest. The two are sixteen, roughly about the same height, and talking quietly in the corner of an unused Shibusen classroom. "How about, instead of trying to define this, you shut up and let me kiss you?" The assassin smirks, leaning forward and pressing the paler boy into the wall. They've been doing what they've described to their friends as a "weird, hate sex thing" for months. To keep this fic at a T rating, we're going to quietly exit and go down the hall instead of watching the surely depraved scene that will escalate from a simple kiss. Down the hall, to the left into another hall, then right into another where the door to Stein's classroom is wide open. Maka and Soul sit in their seats, Soul's feet kicked up on the desk and Maka drumming her fingers on a book.

"I'm _saying_ you and I are diamonds, Soul. Moirails."_  
><em>

"That's the best friend one, right?" Maka smiles and nods.

"Yeah!" Maka had been the first of them to discover Homestuck (or so she thought), and had practically forced Kid to read it with her. She couldn't convince the rest of them to, but that was alright; her and Kid were bonding, and that was a beautiful thing. The idea of troll romance had intrigued her and helped her to wrap her mind around Kid and Black Star's bizarre relationship. Which, now that she thinks about it, she's become the auspistice of inadvertently. That's half of her grid filled, she's already doing better than more than half of the trolls in Homestuck. Pale side all filled, fuck yeah. Whoops,_language_, Maka.

"You look like you have another bad idea."

"Sorry?"

"Whenever you have this idea that's totally going to backfire and make me look uncool by association, you have this... Look." Maka wrinkles her nose.

"I was just thinking it'd be cool to fill all the quadrants, y'k-"

"That's a terrible idea. Stop thinking it. Now." We leave Maka and Soul arguing pros and cons, panning over instead to Liz and Kilik, a pairing that seems random without knowing the headcanons behind it. They sit far on the right side of the room, Tsubaki and Patty seated just a couple of rows below. Fire and Thunder are in an entirely different room.

"Everyone's getting into to Homestuck now," Kilik comments, arms behind his head. "Like, bro. I've been reading that shit since 2009." He grins at Liz, who's scrutinizing her newly painted nails.

"Yeah?" She asks idly. "Kid and Maka have been going on and on about troll romance or something. I don't really understand it." This prompts Kilik to give a lengthy lecture on the four quadrants, which I will not subject you to. Go read Homestuck. All shall be explained. We suddenly find ourselves fading back in the classroom with Kid and Black Star, both looking much more worse for wear. The assassin has a bruise forming on his jaw, red lines of broken skin down his arms. Kid's neck and what we can see of his shoulders are practically torn apart by bite marks, one of which Kid is holding several tissues to to stop it from bleeding so freely. If you look closely, you can see the faint outline of a bruise forming around his neck where it's red and irritated.

"My house. Tonight," Kid rasps out, giving a small cough. Black Star smirks, nodding easily.

"Can't get enough of me, can you, Kiddo?" Kid snorts.

"That isn't it at all," Kid informs, dabbing at his neck and examining the wound in a small mirror taped to the wall. "You need to get your shit out of my room. I have a date tomorrow." The assassin's eyebrows raise on his head.

"... Yeah?"

"Yeah." They both know what that means; it had been Kid's one rule from the start-

_"This stops the moment I even **think** about getting serious with someone."_

_"What if I decide to get serious with someone, Kiddo, hm?"_

_"We both know that will never happen."_

-and that had been that. Terms accepted, casual hate sex begun. And now it was ending, which was weird, because it had been an integral part of Black Star's life for more than half of a year. Whatever. Rules were rules. He nods easily, reaching out to flick the back of the shinigami's neck. "Alright. See you later, Kiddo." We snap back to Maka and Soul, both with sour expressions on their faces. Black Star walks in moments later, walking over to the two of them. He flops down next to Maka, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yo, Albarn. Come with me later to get my shit from Kid's house?" She blinks, looking down at him.

"... Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Kid has a date tomorrow. Our hate sex thing is over." Soul's eyebrows creep up on his forehead, and Maka frowns. There goes her clubs quadrant.

"Yeah, sure," she says again, sounding distracted. Neither her or Soul understand why the end of the hate-relationship between Black Star and Kid is significant, but from across the room Liz's eyes are zeroed in on the bluenette.

"Looks like Kid's up to something," Kilik comments, and Liz grins to herself as she sees her meister walk into the classroom.

"He's been 'up to something' for awhile. He's just finally putting that 'something' into action."

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>AN: Wow okay yeah I'm slapping myself this just stopped being a one-shot. It'll have like five chapters, probably. I really need to stop writing multi-chaps good LORD. Speaking of multi-chaps, I'm going to make a poll. Please please please check it out! Happy reading, my lovelies~_**


End file.
